I'm Not Leaving
by Lydabug35
Summary: Taylor just found the man she thought was dead. She want to make it through this 'excuse of a fucking world' with him. Will she manage to or is she being to hopeful? Based around the Walking dead TV show.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor suddenly stopped running and listened she heard footsteps 'Walkers don't come this far up the hill' she thought to herself. Her heart pounded in her chest. Carefully she climbed up tree and looked over as much of the forest as she could and there she saw a lone walker confused at why the walker was this far up she grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot the walker. Whilst pulling the arrow out of the walkers head she saw a break in the forest and headed for it.

As she walked out of the woods she spotted an RV. A man in a police uniform quickly turned his head as a young boy he was talking to pointed to her.

"Oh my god" he said smiling racing up to her. Taylor was confused by his choice of words but smiled back.

'Um, I was just walking through the forest trying to find a safe place to camp and i saw a break in the trees and walked towards it' The man in the police uniform held out his hand

"Rick" he said as they shook hands,

"Taylor" she replied. Everyone around her stopped and stared right at Taylor. "Did i say something wrong" she asked. Rick just looked at her and repeated:

"Taylor?" as if not believing what she was telling him. "Taylor, as in Teddy?" Rick questioned.

"Yeah?" she answered, confused at how he could know that.

"There is someone you might want to meet" Rick said smiling and everyone else smiling some even laughing with what seemed to be joy. With perfect timing a man with an angry look upon his face stormed out of the forest. Quite a muscular man with a crossbow on his back and Taylor suddenly understood why everyone was smiling. She knew that man.

Pre-Apocalypse

"Daryl!" Taylor called as she walked over to the barn the back of Daryl's house. She pulled open the barn doors and inside there was Daryl but not sitting on the bench but at the back of the barn in the dark shaded part and he looked up at her then buried his head back into his arms which were wrapped around his knees. Taylor walked over to him. "I can't stand this anymore" he said before Taylor had the chance to say anything.

She placed her hand on his shoulder which he shook off. He looked at her and stood up, as he walked out the barn he muttered "I don't need no-one"

Present

"Daryl" Taylor shouted and the man with the crossbow turned around with a face like thunder. Then all emotion left his face as he stared right at Taylor.

"T-Teddy"? he asked and she smiled back at him. He slumped his crossbow off his shoulder onto the floor and after taking his slow first steps in her direction he fell to his knees. The group around her smiled some with tears in their eyes.

Taylor ran up to him, she knelt in front of him. She lifted his chin up "I'm here" she said and gently kissed his lips. Daryl smiled, wrapped his hands around her waist, stood up and spun her 'round. The group laughed and three woman standing together were smiling with tears in their eyes clearly getting emotional.

"So...?" Taylor said looking over at Rick "Who's this person you wanted me to meet?" Rick shook his head and laughed along with the others.

The first person to introduce herself was a woman with short hair. She walked over to Taylor holding hands with a little girl.

"I'm Carol and this is my daughter Sophia" Carol said. Taylor instantly took a liking to Carol she seemed the kind of person that she could get along with.

"Hello" Taylor responded "I have something I think you might like" she said to Sophia who looked to be no older than 12 or 13. Taylor stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a red lollypop and handed it over to Sophia. Sophia took the lolly

"Oh, wow, thank you" she said. "Not a problem".

As night fell there were some in the group Taylor still didn't know but she knew all the women such as the blonde woman, Andrea and her younger sister Amy and she also knew the Grimes family which included Rick his wife Lori and their son Carl who looked to be about the same age as Sophia.

At night Daryl was sitting next to her when the group was sitting around the fire. Daryl sat with his hand around her waist. Taylor felt comfortable, safe but something make her feel uneasy then out the corner of her eyes she saw a man staring at her a man she had not yet been introduced to so out of politeness she looked at him and smiled. He did a sort of half smiled and winked at her in a friendly way and she smiled.

"Who the fuck you winkin' at Shane?" Daryl asked standing up.

"Who ever the fuck i want to" Shane replied now also standing up. Taylor knew this wasn't gonna turn out good. Rick had began to stand up ready to get in-between Shane and Daryl. She interrupted:

"Daryl, stop it!" Daryl looked over at her

"No!" he replied "I only just got you back and I'm not gonna let some asshole like him change what we have"

"Is that what you think I'm like?" Taylor asked with disappointment growing on her face. "I've just found you after 3 months of thinking you might be dead but some guy winks at me and suddenly you'll mean nothing to me?"

That's not what I..." Daryl begun.

"You obviously don't know me as well as you thought" Taylor finished and ran off into her tent which either Shane or Rick had set up for her.

Later, Daryl entered her tent

"I was just trying to protect you" Daryl explained.

"He was only trying to be nice" Taylor replied sorting out her bed.

"I know I guess I was scared" Daryl said, trying to explain himself.

"Or Jealous" Taylor suggested stopping what she was doing but still not looking up and smirking too herself.

"Oh, jealous was I?" Daryl said leaning over and tickling her waist.

"Yeah" she said whilst giggling.

He stopped tickling her and looked right into her eyes moving hair out of her face and smiling passionately at her.

"I've missed you so much" he said. "I couldn't think straight without you, I would dream about you at night about when we used to sit right at the back of the field of your dad's farm and stay there all day and at night when we used to stare at the stars. How perfect it felt with you in my arms. Then I woke up to this excuse of a fucking world which was made a million times worse with you not lying next to me"

"I love you, Daryl" Taylor replied "and tomorrow you can wake up and i'll be there right by your side" Taylor lay down and patted the space next to her encouraging Daryl to lay down next to her which he did. He lay on his back with both hands behind his head and Taylor snuggled up to his and put one hand on his chest and he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and Taylor closed her eyes.

"Teddy?" Daryl asked breaking the silence.

"Mmm" Teddy replied with her eyes still close.

"I love you too" Daryl answered and Taylor smiled snuggling up to him even more with was where they fell into a peaceful sleep, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, this chapters kinda short. Next one will be up tomorrow. Hope you're enjoying this story cause I enjoy writing it. Tomorrows one will be more interesting. Reviews won't kill me :') Cheers.**

Taylor woke up in the same tent she fell asleep in just without Daryl. She rubbed her eyes and crawled out the tent and stood up to face the RV.

"Good Morning" she saw a dark woman sitting the RV say.

"Mornin', did I sleep in?" Taylor responded.

"No, I get up early and so does Shane and Daryl went out to hunt everyone else is still asleep. Im Jacqui by the way" Jacqui responded. Taylor smiled

"Taylor" she said walking over to Jacqui.

"We all know who you are, you're Daryl's girl" Jacqui said smirking. Taylor smiled and nodded.

"Honestly" Jacqui continued "Before you came he was such a grumpy guy, you never saw him smile ever thats why everyone found him breaking when he found you so beautiful we had never saw him smile before. He always talked about how he needs to find you. He would sit 'round the fire not saying anything just staring at your photo"

Jacqui saying this brought a tear to Taylor's eye.

When Taylor was just about to help make breakfast for the others she felt something grab her waist which made her jump.

"Hey, Hey its only me" she heard Daryl say and suddenly she felt safe. She turned around to face him.

"What did you get?" Taylor asked.

"Couple Squirrels" he said holding up a rope with about 6 squirrels on and tossing them to Jacqui.

"Thanks" Jacqui said to Daryl.

"No problem" Daryl said giving her a quick smile.

When everyone was up all the women went down to the lake to do the clothes washing. They were having a nice laugh and joking, when Ed, Carol's abusive husband came down to the lake and shouted them.

"Stop laughing and get on with the cleaning"

"Sorry Ed, I wasn't thinking" Carol said, clearly scared of Ed.

"No, don't apologize" Andrea said "You don't like the way we was your clothes do it yourself" Andrea said to Ed throwing a t-shirt at his chest.

"I'm not being spoke to like that by a woman" Ed responded and pushed Andrea to the floor.

Carol ran to Andrea's side helping her up. Taylor was disgusted at how this man treated woman. "You know what Ed?" Taylor said standing up, "Fuck you"

Ed's face expression grew from anger to frustration and he lifted his fist and punched Taylor around the face. Which Daryl saw.

Daryl ran down to the lake and smacked Ed across the face with his crossbow which caused Ed to fall to the floor. Daryl then threw the crossbow to the floor and continuously punched Ed's face. Taylor stood up

"Daryl! Stop" She screamed at him with Carol next to her crying.

Daryl looked up at her and gave Ed one more punch and said:

"You ever raise you're hand to your wife or daughter or any woman here again I will not stop" Daryl began to walk away then turned back to Ed lying on the floor and hissed:

"If I see you anywhere near Taylor ever again I will kill you" Daryl then continued to walk away and Rick who was just walking down to the lake grabbed Daryl's arm "Git off of me" Daryl said looking Rick right in the eyes and Rick did as he was told.

Taylor comforted Carol as she was crying next to her badly beaten husband and patted her on the back and walked up to find Daryl. She entered Daryl's tent cautiously and he was sitting sharpening his arrows he looked up at her:

"Oh shit, that summbitch" he said looking at her bleeding lip and nose which may possibly be broken.

"I'm gonna kill him" Daryl said grabbing his crossbow.

"Daryl, no, I'm fine okay?" Taylor said grabbing his arm.

"You don't look it" Daryl said looking worried.

"Oh, cheers, that's exactly what every girl wants to hear" Taylor chuckled.

Daryl sighed "You know what I meant" he said pulling her onto his lap.

"Nope" she said smiling wrapping her arms around his neck and grasping her hands.

"I mean" he said kissing her "that no matter how bad you think you look or how scruffy your hair is or how covered in dirt you are to me you will always be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

Taylor smiled and kissed him again.

"I meant what I said to Ed you know?" Daryl began.

"Yeah, I know" Taylor said "and I'm pretty sure he knows too."

Daryl bit his bottom lip "Reckon I scared him?"

"Reckon?, I don't think he'll ever look at me again"

"Good, I don't want him to, I can't imagine what Carol's been through and i feel so bad for Sophia she's an amazing little girl and..."

They were cut short by a scream, a female. Daryl grabbed his crossbow instinctively.

"If that's Ed imma kill that asshole" Daryl said before opening the tent and was met by a walker which killed straight away he glanced back to check Taylor was fine before running out the tent and Taylor followed. Daryl stuck his arm out keeping her still. They saw walkers. Everywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it wasn't up yesterday. I was a little busy. It's up now though so YAY! I might have the next chapter up tonight some time. If not it'll be up tomorrow. Anyway here's next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Lydia. :)**

"Taylor, stay close" Daryl warned as he shot bolts between the eyes of walkers.

"I'm not a kid, Daryl" Taylor argued grabbing her gun.

Taylor had perfect aim back when she lived on a farm her father taught her to shoot with perfect aim, to throw knives with perfect aim and Daryl taught her to use a bow and arrow as well as a crossbow.

Daryl grabbed Taylor's hand as they ran into the formation consisting of Shane, Lori, Carl, Carol and Sophia.

They stayed in formation Shane and Taylor being the only ones in the formation with guns and Daryl had a crossbow.

Rick ran up the bank from being down at the lake shooting any walkers he could.

When all the walkers had been shot Rick shouted for Carl who ran up to him and brought him into a hug relieved to be able to hold him in his arms again.

"They all dead?" Morales asked cautiously.

"They already were" Daryl responded "but they ain't gittin' back up again"

Most people looked around at who they had lost then their eyes were averted to Andrea holding her sister, who was 12 years younger than herself, in her arms.

Amy had been bitten twice once in her arm which was the scream Daryl and Taylor had heard and one on her neck.

Daryl grabbed Taylor's waist pulling her in close as they watched Andrea holding her dying sister helplessly.

There is nothing they could do. Taylor rested her head onto Daryl's chest, tears forming in her eyes as her and Amy had got on quite well they had become closer each day they talked.

As night took over people decided to go to bed and get as much rest as they could, which was little.

"I leave you in your own tent tonight" Daryl said to Taylor "You've just lost a close friend and it's probably best you're alone"

Taylor was shaking but nodded her head listening to Daryl as she couldn't think straight watching Andrea crying with her sister in her arms slowly watching her slip away.

Daryl kissed Taylor's head and walked off to his tent. Knowing that Amy could turn at any point, Taylor went into her tent and pulled out a pistol and walked over to Andrea placing the gun next to her.

As Taylor began walking back to her tent she heard Andrea say:

"Thanks" whilst wiping a tear from her face.

"No problem" Taylor replied sounding as gentle as she could.

Taylor lay in her tent wide awake. She didn't feel safe anymore. Not only because at any point another herd of walkers could rome up killing every single one of them but because Daryl wasn't lying next to her with his arm making her feel like no one could ever hurt her. For the first time ever Taylor admitted to herself she was scared. She opened her tent and walked to Daryl's tent glancing back she still saw Andrea cradling her sister in her arms.

Not wanting to wake Daryl she un-zipped the tent as quietly as she could and looking in she saw Daryl looking at her smiling.

"You were wrong" she said "all the walkers attacking and seeing my friends die in front of me makes me want to be close to be someone I love. I feel safe when I'm with you"

Daryl nodded and patted the space next to him encouraging her to lay down next to him and she did exactly that. She lay on her side facing away from Daryl as he cuddled her.

She hardly slept that night. Well, by the time she had gone into Daryl's tent there was only 4 hours till she was meant to get up. She lay awake for 1 of those 4 hours and drifted to sleep but was constantly waking up but the dreams she had. The kind where you are half awake but you still dream and wake up with a jolt, luckily for her Daryl was there to hold her close and tell her softly that its okay as he slowly stroked her head feeling safe she would fall back asleep only to be woken by the same thing every 20 minutes.

When the time came to get up Daryl and Taylor walked out of the tent together. Taylor grabbed Daryl's hand as she saw Andrea still sitting with her sister this time holding the gun. Andrea flicked off the safety as 'Amy' began to move. Andrea held her sister close with the gun to Amy's head.

"I love you" she whispered into her ear and pulled the trigger.

Rick spoke about moving on as the camp was no longer safe enough to stay there. Apparently Rick was the leader of the group which Taylor didn't mind. She trusted him, seeing as he had a family who he would die for she knew she was safe. Anyway, Rick and the group decided where to go next but Taylor couldn't stop thinking how Andrea was feeling.

When the group finally decided to move. Rick said that they should go to the CDC as if there was any chance of a cure Rick said it would be there. Jacqui began shouting, something about Jim. As Taylor looked over Jim's top was lifted and a clear bite mark was in his torso.

"I'm fine, I feel fine" Jim argued.

Rick and Shane looked at each other they went away to talk about Jim. As Rick walked back over to Jim he protested:

"Honestly, I'm fine"

Taylor knew he would turn but Rick and Shane wanted to go to the CDC where they might have a cure.

They got everything ready and Daryl went in the truck and Taylor went in the RV with Jacqui to help her look after Jim. Jim became weaker and weaker he began getting a temperature and then began to sweat. He couldn't move as his bones became weak. Jacqui went to get him a cloth to wipe his head and he turned to Taylor and said:

"Tell them to stop"

"J-Jim? Why?" Taylor asked worried.

"Please" Jim pleaded.

"Stop!" Taylor called and sure enough everyone stop their vehicles.

Jim wanted to be left behind. Rick offered him a gun so he could save himself from walkers and if needs be kill himself.

"No", Jim said you need it more than me.

Taylor planted a kiss on Jim's head

"I'll miss you" she said and Jim gave her a smile.

When they left Taylor got in the truck with Daryl and watched Jim as they drove off until he wasn't able to be seen.

During the drive to the CDC Daryl looked over at Taylor quite a few times giving her sympathetic smiles as Taylor stared out the window.

Taylor was't paying attention until where they were going until they got to the CDC when Daryl tapped her on the shoulder. They stepped the truck and Rick, Shane, Daryl and Taylor took out most of the walkers surrounding the entrance to the CDC. The shutters on the door was down.

Rick banged on the front door and stared up at the camera:

"Come on! Open up!" He shouted at the camera.

"Rick! Let's go there's no one there" Shane said pulling on Rick's arm and Rick shook him off.

"The camera! It moved" Rick insisted and Shane grabbed his body pulling him away.

"You're Killing Us!" Rick screamed at the silent doors.

Then a blinding light shone as the doors to the CDC opened.


End file.
